This application is for assistance to make possible University of California, San Diego, compliance with the Animal Welfare Act of 1970 and National Institute of Health Policies on the Care and Treatment of Animals of 1971. The grant would assist in developing a complete animal resources program by providing for clinical pathology services and correcting animal housing deficiencies through space renovation and cage replacement.